The improved mud pump according to this invention has many and varied useful applications including the pumping of drilling mud used during the drilling of oil wells. Most mud pumps known in the art are piston pumps that have limited capabilities pressure wise and flow wise when pumping with a given piston size. The pump according to the present invention is a pump capable of an extended range of flow and pressure output capacity with non pulsating output characteristice.
The pump according to the present invention is likewise subject to better adaptability, performance, and maintenance than convential pumps thus making it suitable for such applications as helicoptor rigs where all the oil well drilling equipment must be transported into remote areas by helicopter.